


febrile.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Insemination, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: be careful what you wish for.





	febrile.

“Repeat the rules back to me.” Titus circles the bed, wolf-like and brutish, watching as Tredd undresses quickly. The redhead discards his pants, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. “ _Speak_ , Glaive,” Titus snarls, brow knitted. He idly pets your hair, waiting for a response. Your wrists are bound behind you, the cuffs tight enough to keep you in place, but not enough to dig into your wrists. Candles litter the bedroom, wax drips in long, opaque ribbons down to the floor. The air is thick with heat and tension, your head swimming with anticipation. Tredd swallows dryly, glancing up at the wall of muscle on the other side of the bed, staring him down with every bit of ferocity he can muster in the presence of his superior.

“I am not to come anywhere but inside her pussy. Don’t let any of my cum go to waste,” he murmurs.

“And?”

You feel Tredd’s hands on your thighs, spreading your legs further apart. “And I don’t stop fucking her until you say so. No one leaves without your permission.”

“And what do you call me?”

“Captain,” the Glaive returns, smoothing his palms over your round buttocks. You arch into his touch, craving more, always more. “Or sir.”

“Begin.”

The order hangs in the air, your need for the redhead amplified by the sight of him moving behind you, his dark gaze taking in all your supple curves. Titus stands in front of you, his fingers still toying with your loose curls. Your mouth waters as you take in the sight of him, all sinew and scarring, his broad chest rising and falling calmly as Tredd positions himself between your thighs. The tanned expanse of Titus’ skin glistens in the warm room, candlelight flickering in his intense eyes. Gripping your jaw between thumb and forefinger, he tilts your head up to look at him, a smirk plastered across his face.

“No matter what happens, who do you belong to?”

“Y-you, Titus,” you breathe, gaze once more roaming over his thick frame. The pads of his fingers are calloused, but in that moment hold all the tenderness in the world as they travel from your chin, along your jaw, down around your exposed throat in a soft caress.

“That’s my girl.”

Tredd sinks into your plush heat with a stuttered groan, curling his arm around your waist to lift you up onto your knees, his other hand pressing down on your upper back until you’re facedown in the mattress. Titus folds his arms, cocking an eyebrow as he supervises the sinful display. Tredd’s jaw hangs slack as he begins to undulate his hips, focused on how his cock looks pumping in and out of your wet, delicious sex. “Fuck, sweetheart… You crafted by Astrals or somethin’?”

“Did I say to speak?” Titus mutters, standing up straighter.

“No  _sir,_ ” Tredd replies with an air of defiance, still averting his gaze. The Captain moves around the bed, gripping Tredd’s hips with two massive hands.

“Like this,” he murmurs, resting his chin on Tredd’s shoulder. “Like she is the greatest treasure your sorry cock will ever experience.” Tredd’s muscled abdomen flexes beautifully, a single bead of sweat dripping down his torso as he follows his Captain’s instruction. You let out a breathy moan; Titus always knows what to do to make sure you get every ounce of pleasure out of each encounter. He knows your body like he made it with his own two hands from soft riverbed clay. Tredd fills you exquisitely, his rather impressive length pushing deeper and deeper into your aching cunt, encouraged by Titus’ filthy commands in his ear. The Glaive looks to Titus for approval, panting slightly, more and more worked up with each thrust. “What a good boy…”

Tredd beams, biting his lip as he picks up the pace. Using your cuffed hands as leverage, he draws sultry, perfect moans from your parted lips. Titus remains behind him, watching the Glaive claim what he thinks is dominance, even though the true alpha is mere inches away. He removes his belt, hanging it on the headboard before reaching into his pants to stroke himself. His cock strains at his confines, precum slick on his palm. It’s supposed to be him making you shiver with undiluted pleasure. Him who causes your mind to go blank, who makes sweat collect in the small of your back, who makes the bed creak under his passionate advances. But this wasn’t only for carnal delight. No… He thinks back on the conversation that began this, the one asking for a child, only to find out the Citadel’s birth control had been in his system for far too long, tainting his ability to provide that for you. And then along came Tredd, suave and self-assured, willing to put aside his differences with Titus to give you what you want. After all, you’re special and in this moment, Tredd railing into you from behind, pressing hot kisses down your back, you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Titus makes his way back to your front, still lazily stroking his behemoth cock. Your hair sticks to your face, enthusiastic cries tumbling from your throat. “My jewel… Is this filthy Glaive serving his purpose?” he croons, swiping the velvet head of his length across your lips.

“Yes,” you moan, gasping as Tredd bites down on your shoulder, his climax beginning to come into focus. His hard body crushes yours against the bed, the faint clink of the cuffs under him the only thing grounding you as his hips snap harshly, begging for release. Titus stops to watch, groaning lustfully as your cries grow louder, more frantic. Tredd’s touch is feverish, seeking more, reaching around to take a firm handful of a breast, no, your hip, no, your jaw. He spills into you, your name muffled in your hair as he buries his face in the space between your shoulder and neck. Warmth pools at the apex of your thighs, trailing off into a pleasant but unsatisfying tingle. You hadn’t come, looking up at Titus with wide doe eyes, frustrated at the sudden ceasing of movement.

“Now, now, we have only just started,” the Captain says softly, leaning down to kiss your temple. “You’ll get yours, my darling. Again and again and again…” Tredd slumps against you, chest heaving, his body warm, lips searing on your throat. He looks up at that and with both of your big brown eyes staring up at him, Titus chuckles, shaking his head. “You two make quite the pair.” Standing back up, he shoos Tredd away, muttering to him to get ready for another round. The Glaive rolls his eyes, jealous of the complete adoration in your eyes as Titus slips his cock into your mouth, patting your cheek. “Open wide for daddy… That’s it, use your tongue. Gods, this is going to be a very long night, isn’t it?”


End file.
